


Breakfast Date

by E350tb



Series: Unauthorised Tales from the Titanic [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Background Amedot, F/F, Gen, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU, hinted Larsadie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Sadie Miller meets an unusual new friend at breakfast.Based on CaptainJZH's excellent 'Everything In The World Was Standing Still.'





	Breakfast Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



> Thanks to [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH) for letting me borrow his AU! This is actually based on a line from Everything In The World Was Standing Still where Amethyst mentions going to sit with Sadie - I decided to expand the scene a bit.

** Breakfast Date **

_ 13th April 1912   
RMS  _ Titanic

Sadie Miller woke up early on the 13th of April.

She didn’t quite know why - maybe it was the sea. She could hear Jenny and Kiki lightly snoring in their sleep - not loudly at all, so that wasn’t the reason. Maybe it was the homesickness starting to kick in - the knowledge that she had left Durham, perhaps never to return, was nothing if not frightening. But this was an opportunity, right? She’d never have forgiven herself, had she not taken it.

She watched the sun rise through the porthole, musing on her life, the universe and everything. She thought of that Lars fellow she’d seen, time and time again - she still hadn’t worked up the courage to speak to him. Who was he? Why did he strike her so much? Would she ever know?

Eventually, it came time for breakfast, and she shook the matter from her mind - all that did was remind her of how far from home she had come. She sat alone in the corner, having been separated from the twins on the way down, picking at her food and wondering if she’d really made the right choice. She felt totally, irrepressibly alone.

“This seat taken?”

Sadie looked up. A shorter woman was leaning on the chair across from her - she looked as though she was still coming down from some kind of high, traces of a blush still on her cheeks, and a wide grin on her face.

“Nope, take it,” shrugged Sadie.

“Sweet,” replied the woman, sitting down and planting her elbows on the table, “What’s your name, blondie?”

“Sadie Miller,” replied Sadie, “From Durham.”

“Well, nice to meet’cha, Sadie Miller from Durham,” said the woman, “Name’s Amethyst, from…  _ around. _ ”

“Around?”

“Yeah, I go places, have fun, get into trouble,” Amethyst shrugged, “Punch Churchills, you know, all those things.”

“So you’ve seen a lot of the world, then,” replied Sadie.

“Set a bit of it on fire too,” said Amethyst.

“I… nice?”

Amethyst grinned, taking a spoonful of the food in front of her and shovelling it into her mouth.

“So, uh, you look pretty happy,” said Sadie, “Something good happen?”

“Well…”

Amethyst swallowed hard, almost clearing her throat.

“You know that engineer? Junior sixth or whatever? Short, uptight?”

“I think I know who you’re talking about,” nodded Sadie, “Blonde hair, sorta pointy…”

“Hot as balls.”

“Hot as… ah, I mean, um…” Sadie’s face turned bright red.

Amethyst laughed uproariously, pointedly ignoring a glare from another table.

“Yeah,” she said, “ _ That one _ . Well, between you n’ me…”

She leaned in closer.

“...guessed who got with her last night?” she whispered.

Sadie’s eyes widened.

“You and… isn’t that not… and you’re  _ both… _ ”

“Mm-hmm,” said Amethyst, nodding.

“I… I… that’s… that’s  _ very _ not allowed,” replied Sadie, “And sort of…  _ completely amazing. _ ”

“I know, right?!” said Amethyst, leaning back out, “And we’re gonna meet again on Monday! Oh, and if you tell anyone, I’m throwing you overboard.”

“No, I won’t, but…”

Sadie looked down at her food, her face pensive.

“Back where I came from, if you even talked about that…” she sighed, “It was rural Durham, mining town, place called Beamish. And there was this kid that… got caught kissing another boy and they… I mean, he’s fine, he moved to Newcastle I think, but…”

She shrugged.

“It’s so weird that you’re talking about it so… normally,” she replied.

“Your town sounds like a hole, Sadie,” said Amethyst.

“It’s a coal mining town,” replied Sadie, “Of course it’s a hole.”

“So you ever wonder what it’s like?” asked Amethyst.

“...sometimes, yeah.”

Amethyst smiled, standing up.

“Come on, gotta show you something.”

Sadie got up, following the woman a short distance, up the stairs and towards the long Scotland Road. The section of the corridor they found was mostly empty.

“Okay, so I’m still gunnin’ for Peri, so unless she’s up for three, this is as far as it’s gonna go,” she said.

“Wait,  _ what’s  _ gonna go?” asked Sadie, “I-”

She was cut off as Amethyst pulled her in close, kissing her square on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds before the other woman let her go, but it took her breath away in an instant.

Amethyst grinned wolfishly, stepping back and crossing her arms.

“That,” she said, “Is what it’s like.”

She grinned, backing up and giving a thumbs up before turning around.

“Talk to ya later, Durham Girl!”

She ran briskly away, laughing as she did. Sadie stared after her, so shocked she could only blink.

“I… so long, Amethyst,” she replied at last, her voice quiet and her cheeks red.

She stood there a little longer, trying to get her bearings once more. She had been kissed, in a way that the people back in Beamish would’ve hated (except her mother), and she felt flustered and confused and utterly  _ exhilarated _ , a strange confidence flowing through her.

She turned around, heading back towards the dining saloon. If that woman could be bold like that, so could she. She’d go to New York. She’d take the plunge.

And damn it, she’d talk to Lars.


End file.
